Two Can Play This Game
by Chiharu Mihara
Summary: So Syaoran told Eriol that he’ll give him the key to the Kaho’s place if he gets Tomoyo to fall him in a month, well Tomoyo finds out and sets to teach these boys a lesson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own card captors clamp does…and I still say they don't give it to gabby shakes head no, no, no… anyways on with the story. And my friend who is not a big anime fan wtf lol says I need to stop writing things with bet in it but hey it's my story grabs story mine Sticks tongue out…stops being weird and goes to write story.**

**TITLE: Two can play this game.**

**SUMMARY: So Syaoran told Eriol that he'll give him his key to the Kaho's place if he gets Tomoyo to fall for him in a month, well Tomoyo finds out and sets to teach these boys a lesson. Please R&R**.

**Ch. 1**

Amethyst eyes scanned the crowded cafeteria of Tomoeda High School, stopping when she saw the familiar honey hair. A small smile reached her pale lips and she walked towards her friends, the shoulder length raven/violet hair swinging gently as she walked

As the 16 year old sat down at the table, putting her lunch down and looking at what she should eat first.

"Hey Tomoyo," her cousins emerald eyes sparked, and the girl brushed the honey strand behind her ear "Took ya long enough to find us."

"Hey guys," Tomoyo said as she sat down next to her cousin and next to Naoko "What's up?"

"Naoko is planning a party," Chiharu replied happily.

"Oh really what's the occasion?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"She wants to get Omar to notice her," Rika said as she drank her milk and started laughing.

"That's not true," Naoko said blushing as she hit Rika on the head which made Rika spit out all the milk and some out of her nose.

"Eww it got all over me," Naoko said with a disgusted face.

"Hey you asked for it, you hit me and I responded, self defense" Rika said as she stuck her tongue at Naoko.

"Naoko you should go and change your clothes, you look like you just finished swimming in a pool of puke," Tomoyo said as she tried to get away from her friend but started laughing.

"How come none got on you and you are sitting right next to me," Naoko complained.

"Maybe because I am not sitting right in front of her Naoko," Tomoyo exclaimed sarcastically.

"But not even a little got on you," Naoko said as she looked at Tomoyo.

"Naoko, be quiet and go see if they have some clothes they can give you," Tomoyo replied shaking her head.

"Okay, okay, I am going, I am going," Naoko said as she got up and started walking out of the cafeteria.

"Hey guys look who is looking this way," Sakura said as she looked ahead of her.

"Oh my god," Chiharu said as she saw and turned back to face her friends.

(------------------------)

"So Eriol are you sure you want Kaho's apartment key?" a boy with chest nut hair and amber eyes asked the boy with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes who was sitting in front of him.

"I am positive," Eriol said.

"Okay then Mr. I can have any girl I want lets see you work your magic on Tomoyo you have one month to get her to fall for you and the I'll give you the key, and you don't even have to do anything with her," Yamazaki, a boy with black hair and black eyes said.

"Umm work your magic? Yamazaki can you get any gayer than that?" Syaoran said as he looked at his friend.

"I know man since I got here you have been the weirdest one," Omar a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said, "But we still love you."

"Dude I don't go that way man," Yamazaki said, "It is cute when girls say it, but not when guys say that man."

"I was joking," Omar said.

"SO anyways Eriol we are going to choose the girl you are going to go out with," Syaoran said.

"Why do you have to choose?" Eriol asked as he looked at his friends.

"Because you can pay the girl you want so she can go out with you," Omar said.

"Fine, so who do you have in mind?" Eriol asked.

"Tomoyo," his two friends said at the same time.

"Didn't anyone hear me when I said Tomoyo? Does anyone even pay attention to me when I talk?" Yamazaki complained as he stared at his friends.

"Tomoyo? Can't I have someone else I mean she is just weird," Eriol complained.

"No, Tomoyo is the one, since we all know it's going to be hard for her to fall for you since she hates your guts so much" Yamazaki said laughing.

"No, Tomoyo is the one, since we all know it's going to be hard for her to fall for you since she hates your guts so much," Syaoran said looking at Eriol with an evil smile across his face.

"I just said that," Yamazaki pointed out.

"If you get her to go out with you, then you'll be in Ms. Kaho's apartment God knows doing what," Omar said laughing hysterically.

"So I have to seduce her?" Eriol asked hoping that they were joking.

"YES!"

"Are you sure you guys don't have someone else in mind?" Eriol asked.

"Nope our minds are decided today she stays after school to do some of the things what ever smart people do, and anyways today we have soccer practice and we finish practice the same time as she finishes that thing that smart people do, so today you ask her," Yamazaki said.

"Yamazaki, how do you know that she stays here?" Omar asked.

"I see her," Yamazaki replied as he drank some juice.

"Are you sure you don't stalk her?" Syaoran and Eriol said at the same time.

"Why do you guys always pick on me?" Yamazaki asked.

"We don't know it's just fun," Omar said as he got up along with his friends and started walking out of the cafeteria.

(-------------------)

Tomoyo was walking in the school hallway reading some papers she had in her hands, she first stopped by her locker to get her book since she had math homework due the next day, she closed her locker and started to walk for the big doors ahead of her when someone started walking next to her.

"What do you want Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo asked without looking up from her papers.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked curiously.

"Is it that hard to figure out," Tomoyo said coldly.

"What do you have against me?" Eriol asked pretending to be offended.

"What do you want Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo asked once again.

"I wanted to know if you were busy today, maybe you would like to go for some ice cream," Eriol said smiling.

"As a matter of fact I am busy," Tomoyo responded walking a little faster this time.

"Oh yeah doing what?"

"None of your business," She answered, as she started to walk even faster this time.

"Why don't you want to tell me?" Eriol asked knowing that he had gotten on her last nerves.

"Well if you must know, I am going to go get some ice cream," Tomoyo said opening the door really hard.

"Why don't you want to go with me, I just asked you to go for ice cream," Eriol said stopping in front of her, "I feel offended."

"Good for you, I could care less, now if you'll excuse me I have IMPORTANT people to talk to," She said as she went around him and got into her limo.

"Man Eriol I don't admire you anymore," Syaoran said as he appeared from behind him.

"I know man, I thought you had all the girls down your feet," Omar said laughing.

"Man, it's not fair you guys chose her because you know that she hates me," Eriol complained stomping one foot like a little kid.

"Who us?" Yamazaki said pointing at himself as Syaoran and Omar started laughing.

"It's not funny its torture," Eriol whined even more.

"Do you want the key or not?" asked Syaoran as he looked at Eriol.

"Yes."

"Mon Ami, you just have to work a little harder, remember you only have a month to get her to be like all the other girls," Omar reminded him as they started walking.

"Well I'll get her, you'll see."

"Sure thing buddy," Yamazaki said shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay well since the NEW rules are confusing me even more I don't get if we can get to say thank you or not to the people reviewing…not saying it makes me feel guilty lol…well anyways I am going to use some quotes I got from boy meets world sometime in the story don't know when so yeah I don't own them or anything or any other characters except for Omar Haha he is mine and only mine!**

**TWO CAN PLAY THIS GAME**

**Ch 2.**

Tomoyo was going down the stairs to get something to drink, since all she did when she got home was go straight to her room and start doing her homework and so that's what everyone thinks but she was actually doing something that her mom told her not to do since it's not going to take her anywhere in life, but anyways she heard the phone ring since she was closer to the phone than any of her servants she answered.

"Moshi, Moshi, Daidouji residence," Tomoyo answered as she gently grabbed the phone.

"Hi, did anyone call for a gardener?" the voice on the other side answered.

"Nice try Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo said rolling her eyes.

"I do not know who is this Hiiragizawa you are talking about," the other end answered.

"Yeah well-"

"Okay before you start yelling and insulting me hear me out first," Eriol said cutting off Tomoyo who was about to say something.

"Ten seconds," Tomoyo said taping her right foot fast.

"Okay, I was wondering-"

"Sorry ten seconds up," Tomoyo said slamming the phone back on the receiver, Tomoyo was about to go into the kitchen when the bell rang she sighed and opened the door.

"You again!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she saw who was at her doorsteps.

"It's rude to hang up on people when they are not done talking," Eriol said looking at her.

"Yeah, well it's rude to make prank calls," Tomoyo fought back.

"Well maybe if you didn't hate me so much, I wouldn't have," Eriol shot back as he smiled sweetly.

"Well maybe you haven't- what do you want Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo was about to start arguing but went back to her cold voice again.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Eriol said looking at her.

"Go ahead Talk," Tomoyo prodded as she looked at him.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Tomoyo, what kind of manner is that, I am sure I have taught you good manners," Sonomi said from behind Tomoyo.

"Oh I am sorry, Mr. Hiiragizawa was just leaving mom," Tomoyo replied as she smiled at Eriol.

"No I wasn't I just got here," Eriol said smiling.

"Well Eriol why don't you come in, I am sorry for my daughter's manners I don't know what has gotten into her, anyways I have to go back to the company, tell your parents I say hello and that I can't wait to talk to them at the party on Saturday," Sonomi said as she gave Eriol a hug and Tomoyo a kiss on the forehead and left out the door, Tomoyo gave Eriol a dirty look that made him move back a little.

"Hiiragizawa start talking you have five seconds," Tomoyo said.

"Ah, Master Eriol how delightful to see you again," Jeffrey the tall skinny butler dressed in a black tux said as came with his hands behind his back.

"Well hello there Jeffrey," Eriol smiled at the butler.

"How do you know my butler?" Tomoyo asked after Jeffrey left.

"He used to work for my family, but your mom-"

"Heard enough, so what you want," Tomoyo said cutting him off.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies tomorrow," Eriol said as he sat down on one of the chairs in the hallway.

"Umm….NO!" Tomoyo replied as she unfolded her arms and started walking down the stairs.

"Why not?" Eriol asked as he followed her up the stairs.

"I don't want to," Tomoyo simply just answered with the truth.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you," Tomoyo answered with out looking behind her.

"Why?" Eriol asked again this time cutting in front of her.

"Because."

"Because what?" Eriol asked as he stepped close to her and stared into her deep amethyst eyes.

"Because of what you-" Tomoyo started but then stopped.

"Because…why won't you finish your sentences angel?" Eriol asked as he grabbed her by her tiny waist and brought her closer to him, he slowly began to move close to her their lips were about to kiss, she closed her eyes for a moment and stared into his sapphire eyes, an image came into her head and she pushed him away.

"Get away from me," Tomoyo said as she backed off.

"All I want to know is why you hate me so much," Eriol replied as he stared at her weirdly.

"Eriol Leave please," Tomoyo said as she started walking to her room.

"But, buh-"

"LEAVE!" Tomoyo yelled as she slammed the door really hard.

(-------------------)

Sakura was in the kitchen trying to cook something when the doorbell rang, she went to go open the door.

"Eriol, what a surprise, what you doing here?" Sakura said when she opened the door.

"Yeah, hehe, can I talk to you?" Eriol asked as he looked at Sakura.

"Sure I guess," She answered as she stepped aside so Eriol could come in, "Sorry for the mess, Touya is moving out so he is trying to find all of his stuff."

"It's ok, Sakura why does Tomoyo hate me so much?" Eriol asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

"You know, I never really bothered asking her that question," Sakura replied with on finger on her chin.

"Can you ask her for me?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Sakura asked him

"Because every time she sees me, she goes mad like the incredible hulk or something," Eriol answered.

"Oh yeah I remember now, nope don't know why, but I'll ask her for you," Sakura said, "even though I am suppose to hate you, and I don't even remember why so yeah."

"Thanks Sakura you know, you are the nice one out of all of you girls," Eriol said laughing and giving her a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3 

"Miss Tomoyo why do you look so sad?" a lady in her mid fifties who had her black hair that was accompanied with gray hair in a bun asked as she walked into the purple room; that was brought to life by the sun that shone through the window.

"Nana I don't know what to do anymore," Tomoyo answered her as her amethyst eyes looked out the window.

"Is it about him?" she asked as she stood next to her staring outside at Eriol who was in the front yard looking at the roses at the Daidouji residence, he looked up at the window and smiled; Tomoyo sighed and moved to sit on her bed.

"I don't know what does he want, after all these years he comes back into my life what does he really want?" she asked in frustration.

"Don't you think you are being just a bit harsh on him?" Sarah asked as she picked up some of Tomoyo's clothes that were lying around the floor.

"I wouldn't call it harsh…I would call it protective shell?" Tomoyo said trying to explain herself but couldn't help to smile.

"Protective shell huh…if I remember you two were best friends when you little it was hard to separate you two. I remember you guys hugging tight so neither one of you would go home," Sarah reminded Tomoyo who was staring at her, "and how can I forget those pranks you guys use to pull."

Tomoyo tried not to laugh but she couldn't keep in the laughter remembering the pranks she and Eriol use to pull on their family and friends.

"I haven't heard you laugh that hard in such a long time," Sarah said with a smile as she grabbed something from one of Tomoyo's drawers.

"Nana I am sorry for all those pranks we did on you," Tomoyo apologized with a smile as she got up and walked towards the window.

"Just remember…you may think you hate someone but the thing that you are really feeling is something from the past; people deserve second chances and to be able to explain for the actions they make," Sarah said as she looked at Tomoyo who had her back at her.

"From what Hallmark card did you get that from?" Tomoyo asked not turning around.

"It's what my father use to tell me," Sarah replied.

"But what do you mean by it?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"All I can tell you is when the time is right you'll figure it out on your own," Sarah said as she placed the object that she was holding in her hands on Tomoyo's bed and left the room.

Tomoyo let out a soft sigh as she stared at the cars passing by from the window. She turned around and her amethyst eyes froze on the small black music box that rested on her bed it was covered with yellow roses, she walked over to her bed and picked up the small box she opened it and the pink ballerina that was in a slumber started dancing in circles as the soft classical music place in the background.

_**Flashback**_

"_Eriol this isn't funny you know I don't like surprises," eleven-year-old Tomoyo said as she walked into the dark room, "Eriol I am serious come out or I am leaving this instance."_

"_Why?" Eriol asked as he jumped in front of her with the flashlight shinnying on his face._

"_Don't do that you scared me," Tomoyo gasped as her hand covered her heart._

"_You are such a sissy like every other girl," Eriol teased as he turned the lights to his rooms on._

"_Am not," Tomoyo hissed as she put her hands on her waist._

"_You are too, you can't even watch scary movies," Eriol said as he walked towards his desk._

"_That's because I don't like scary movies that's all," Tomoyo replied as she tried to think of something to say._

"_Uh-huh sure," Eriol said as he turned to face her._

"_Any ways why did you want me to come this better be important," Tomoyo demanded changing the subject._

"_Well I wanted to give you this," Eriol said as he handed Tomoyo a small black music box that was covered in yellow roses._

"_Wow it's beautiful," Tomoyo said in amazement as she grabbed the box and opened it up._

"_It was my grandmother's I want you to have it, that way you feel lonely you can play this and you wont be as lonely," Eriol explained as a smile formed on his face._

"_Thanks I promise I'll take care of it," Tomoyo said as she closed the box and returned the smile._

(---)

Tomoyo closed her eyes as tears built; she closed the music box and put it back on her bed, she sighed as she grabbed her math book and started doing her homework.

_**Okay sorry it took me long to update…well I'll update later.**_


End file.
